I Dream of Phoebe
I Dream Of Phoebe is the 126th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 6 :Episode No. 15 :Original Airdate February 15, 2004 Episode Guide Chris meets Phoebe at the newspaper; he is desperate, because a number of fortune-tellers and soothsayers have told him that he is to be conceived this month and he will cease to exist if this doesn't happen. Phoebe blames him for the separation of Leo and Piper. Chris says he had to become the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter to protect Wyatt. Phoebe picks up a letter to her column and sees a woman being attacked by a demon. Chris orbs Phoebe to a place in the Middle East, where they vanquish a demon and chase away another on a flying carpet. The one on the flying carpet drops a bottle; Phoebe dusts it off and a genie pops out. She is Jinny, and had written the letter to Ask Phoebe. Jinny tells Phoebe that her last master was Bosk, and cruel even for a demon. Chris is upset because Piper is with Greg. As he orbs after Greg, Phoebe inadvertently makes her first wish for the genie, that Chris wouldn't go. Chris loses his power to orb. Phoebe uses her second wish to give this power back. Jinny tells Phoebe and Paige that Bosk is looking for Zanbar, a buried city of evil magic. Chris goes to Piper and tells her there's an emergency, separating her from Greg. Chris tries to separate Piper from Greg permanently, but won't tell her why. Bosk flies through the attic window on his carpet. Phoebe throws a potion, but Bosk is wearing the Eye of Aghbar, which protects him. Phoebe wishes Jinny free and Jinny throws a fireball, vanquishing Bosk. Jinny flies away on Bosk's carpet. Phoebe finds that she is stuck in the bottle and that Chris, who had first picked up the bottle, is her master. Leo reads the Arabic inscription on the bottle, that whoever freed Jinny would switch places with her. Leo tells Chris that he is to be sent back to his own time, that he has done more harm than good as a Whitelighter. Chris, angry, wishes Leo would get over being angry with him; Phoebe clasps her hands and grants the wish. Paige is at Richard's home and has summoned the ghosts of his family. She is worried about his use of magic. Richard comes in, sees what Paige is done, becomes angry and walks out. Jinny takes control of Bosk's demon gang, who believe they have found Zanbar. Chris urges Leo to get back together with Piper, but he is unwilling. Finally, Chris uses his second wish to get Piper and Leo to "sleep together". They do exactly that -- but more literally than Chris intended. Chris admits to Paige that he is Piper and Leo's son. Chris brings Greg over and shows him Leo and Piper together. Two demons attack; Paige vanquishes her, and Jinny follows. Paige catches Jinny in a crystal cage, but Richard grabs the bottle and shimmers away. Paige tries to throw a power-stripping potion at Richard, but he repels it and knocks Paige flat. Richard, sorry for what he has done, wishes Phoebe free. Jinny, threatening the sleeping Leo and Piper, orders Chris to take her to the bottle. He does so and Jinny wishes the Charmed Ones dead. She orders Richard into the bottle. Piper's ghost floats over her body, but Leo curls her close, heals her in her sleep, and her ghost returns to her body. She believes on awaking that she was dreaming The ghosts of Phoebe and Paige float of after Jinny as she wishes for the return of Zanbar. Phoebe possesses Jinny and causes her to wish Richard free. Richard wishes the Charmed Ones alive again. Richard takes a power-stripping potion. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 615